Besos sabor champán
by osirisardlay
Summary: Albert era un bailarín exótico y Candy una hermosa señora divorciada que ha decidido arriesgarlo todo para volver a amar como antes. Minific de un capítulo. Disfrute de la historia de los protagonistas de Candy. El Príncipe en la Colina.


Esa noche salí del Nigth Club, celebrando el éxito total de otra presentación, no daban la una de la madrugada, pero no podía estar más allí. Me despedí del elenco y cuando me dirigí a la salida una joven señora me detuvo y acercándose a mí, me propuso alquilar mis favores sexuales.

─Te daré todo lo que me pidas y aún más de lo que puedas imaginar.

De inmediato rechacé esa proposición, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había dejado de prostituirme.

-Lo siento señora. Estoy alejado del servicio sexual. Pero puedo recomendarle a un buen amigo, integrante del grupo, si usted así lo quiere.

-No me interesa nadie más o eres tú o nadie.

Me respondió la dama, mientras llevaba a su boca un cigarrillo de buena calidad.

-En ese caso no puedo hacer más nada por usted. Me disculpa pero debo irme. 

-Espera te doy mi tarjeta por si cambias de parecer.

Sin saber porqué, acepté la tarjeta de la señora, quizás sus bellos ojos verdes esmeralda me envolvieron.

Subí a mi auto y sin hacer ninguna escala llegué a mí apartamento. Mi perro como siempre se alegró al verme entrar. Era el único que me esperaba.

Al día siguiente al mediodía nuestro mánager me informó que daríamos un show privado para un grupo de damas. Me comentó que la organizadora del evento había hecho un buen pago por nuestro entretenimiento y que debíamos estar a la altura. Practiqué junto a los chicos nuestra rutina grupal y, en el gimnasio personal de mi apartamento practiqué también. Estaba decidido a dar una buena presentación. Sentía mi nivel y ánimo al 100%.

Al llegar el fin de semana nos presentamos a una residencial exclusiva en los Hamptoms, el show se llevaría a cabo en una lujosa Mansión. Nos dieron una habitación acondicionada según nuestras necesidades.

A partir de las diez de la noche comenzó nuestro show. Los chicos se esforzaron en hacerlo bien. Los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Las damas presentes gritaban y silbaban sin pudor alguno.

El amenizador anunció mi presentación. Vestido con el tradicional traje escocés salí a la pista. Minutos después de empezar, me acerqué a la multitud de damas con la intención de elegir a una para acompañarme en mi rutina. De pronto una dama que usaba interfaz y de sexi vestir captó mi atención, clavé mi mirada en sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda, por un momento intenté hacer memoria para recordar a dónde había visto antes esos bellos ojos. Sin embargo rápidamente abandoné esa idea y me concentré en mi presentación.

La joven señora no se mostró cohibida y colaboró conmigo en todo momento. Logramos un ambiente excitante entre los asistentes, incluyendo a mis compañeros de trabajo. Pero lejos del ambiente, de mi mente se había apoderado la tersura y el olor de la piel de la misteriosa mujer. Me acerqué a ella para poder indagar un poco acerca de su vida, pero sin haber podido decir una palabra, fui interrumpido por un compañero de Show.

-¿Te quedarás a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta?

-No lo creo, sabes que tengo por regla personal irme al nomas concluir nuestra presentación.

-Vamos Albert. No seas tan estricto contigo mismo. Según escuché, pronto va a empezar la fiesta en la piscina, anda relájate un poco.

Alcanzó un vaso de whisky de los que llevaban un mesero y me lo dio.

-Te lo agradezco Terry, pero no creo poder quedarme. Sheldon me espera en casa.

-A tu perro no le pasará nada por una noche que lo dejes solo.  
Fingí quedarme en la fiesta ante la insistencia de Terry, pero en mi mente estaba la idea de conocer a la bella dama que me había acompañado en mi show. Por el lapso de una hora la busqué disimuladamente por los patios de la mansión. Me sentía desilusionado al no encontrarla, de pronto al ir a la alberca, allí estaba de espalda, no sé cómo, pero pude distinguirla entre la multitud, su cuerpo sexy, estaba cubierto por un sensual bikini de 2 piezas. Su trasero se veía jugoso, y su cintura era espectacular. Se soltó su rubio y rizado cabello, que caía poco más abajo de sus hombros. Me moría porque me viera y se diera cuenta que yo estaba allí para ella.

Al acercarme a ella, sentí la potencia de una erección involuntaria y no hice ningún esfuerzo por mantenerla, esa mujer realmente me encendió y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para conocerla. Así que resuelto avancé hacia ella, tocando su hombro la saludé.

-Gracias por tu valiosa colaboración, estuviste genial.

Volteándose hacia mí, me dijo:

-No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer apoyarte.

Mi asombro fue tremendo al reconocerla. Era la misma señora que días atrás me había pedido mis servicios sexuales, al darme cuenta que era ella, me sentí tonto y para disimular le dije en tono sarcástico pero tirando más a verdad, si aún estaba interesada en mis servicios.

-Oh no, ya no los necesito. De hecho nunca dije que quería tus favores para mí. Mi mejor amiga, es tu fan número uno y por iniciativa propia pensé en darle una noche con su Dios sexual, ¿cómo te llamas?

A pesar de la decepción por sus palabras estaba dispuesto a saber más de ella, no podía evitar sentirme cautivado.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Me parece bien. Por favor sostén mi trago. Iré a buscar a mi novio para bailar con él.

Me quedé ahí, parado como un completo imbécil sin nada que hacer, viendo como se alejaba de mí, con mi dignidad pisoteada. Me retiré de la fiesta.

Mientras conducía mi auto, no sabía si reír o llorar por la escena bochornosa. De pronto recapacite y comprendí que no soy el dueño del mundo y que no todas las mujeres se interesarían por mí.

El martes por la mañana. Nos presentamos a la oficina de nuestro mánager. Nos felicitó por la presentación del grupo, dijo que la señora Candice White Villers, quedó satisfecha por el Show. Después de entregarnos nuestro cheque, uno a uno los chicos se fueron retirando. Cuando me disponía hacerlo me pidió que lo esperara, sacando un fajo de billetes comenzó a decirme.

-Albert, siempre haces una buena participación, pero la del sábado, fue excelente, la señora Candice estuvo extraordinaria, como si hubiesen ensayado juntos esa rutina.

-Vaya, así que la organizadora es la misma dama que elegí al azar para incluirla en el show. Sabes Anthony, sentí una fuerte conexión durante mi presentación, tanto que me quedé en la fiesta para poder platicar con ella y conocerla un poco, pero me bateó y se fue en busca de su novio...

-Ja, ja, ja que forma tan cruel de hacerte a un lado. La señora Candice, hace un año quedó soltera oficialmente al divorciarse del magnate petrolero Georges Villers, pero por mutuo acuerdo ella todavía conserva el apellido. Al parecer ella es huérfana, tremendo oso que haz de haber pasado, ja, ja, ja.

A pesar de lo molesto de la burla de Anthony, no pude evitar sentir una leve alegría al saber que la bella dama era soltera.

Dos días después, de mi diálogo con Anthony, fui a recoger mi ropa a la tintorería. La señora Sara Lagan, tan coqueta como siempre me entregó mi ropa, luego de una breve charla, caminé hacia afuera...

-Espera Albert, esto estaba en el bolsillo de un pantalón.

-Gracias, señora Lagan, es usted muy amable.

-Me imagino que le haz de dar un buen uso.

-Ja, ja, ja, descuide, es exigencia del registro sanitario dar preservativos a todos los trabajadores de diversión nocturna.

-Me parece un desperdicio que un hombre joven y de tan buen ver como tú esté soltero.

-Estoy bien, se lo aseguró. La veo la próxima semana.

Tomé la bolsa que me dio la señora Lagan y me fui hacia mi apartamento.

Hice una parada en el autoservicio de un restaurante de comida rápida. Después de comer, acomodé mi ropa y me dormí el resto de la tarde. No tenía planes para salir esa noche.

Me acomodé en mi sofá y sintonicé una película. Nada se me hacia interesante en la programación. Tuve la intención de jugar play station, pero de pronto sentí curiosidad de revisar el contenido de la bolsita que me había entregado la señora Lagan. Sin pensarlo mucho, fui a mi habitación y agarré la bolsa de una mesita de noche y la vacié sobre la cama. Además de una caja de fósforos y los preservativos. También estaba la tarjeta que me había dado la señora Candice aquella madrugada. La examiné y miré su número de celular, de inmediato se apoderó de mí, el deseo de enviarle un texto. No pude soportarlo más y comencé a escribir.

_-Hola señora Candice, espero haya tenido un excelente día._

_-Eh, disculpe mi intromisión, pero encontré su tarjeta y quise saludarla.  
-Gracias, por tu saludo. Todos mis días son excelentes, Albert.  
-Wow, tiene muy buena memoria, la felicito señora.  
-Dime, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
-Quizás le interese ser parte de mi show, bueno si su novio no se opone, obviamente je, je, je.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta por si algún día me interesa.  
-¿Siempre es así de cortante?  
-Tú lo fuiste conmigo cuando te contacté. Simplemente te doy de lo que recibí.  
-Le pido que disculpe si le parecí pesado, para remediar ese error, la invito a dar un paseo  
-¿Cuándo?  
-¿Le parece bien el domingo?  
-De acuerdo, pero antes debes decirme: ¿por qué haces esto?  
-La verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en usted, alguien me dijo que es usted soltera y me gustaría tratarla en plan romántico. Claro si usted lo permite  
-Según me contó mi mejor amiga, tienes 28 años, qué pretendes con una mujer de 39 ¿Crees posible un romance entre nosotros? Y de verdad no crítico tu forma de ganarte la vida, pero deberías ejercer tu profesión de ingeniería, sí es que de verdad te interesa una relación conmigo o con otra mujer madura.  
-Me parece bien su manera de pensar y claro, estoy de acuerdo, no pienso quedarme en el mundo del entretenimiento nocturno para siempre. Si se dieran las cosas entre nosotros estaría dispuesto a dejar mi trabajo y ejercer mi profesión.  
-Me doy cuenta que vas muy rápido  
-A pesar de mi éxito como stripper y de estar rodeado de bellas mujeres siempre me sentí solo y debo confesarle que cuando empecé en este trabajo lo hacía vendiendo mi cuerpo. Justificaba hacer del sexo un negocio para pagar mis estudios, cuando obtuve mi título universitario, dejé atrás la prostitución y me quedé solo como bailarín exótico y me prometí a mí mismo abandonar todo esto cuando a mi vida llegara la mujer ideal y sin conocerla bien aún sé que ese momento ya llegó.  
-Te veo el domingo entonces, descansa.  
-Como lo ordene la futura señora Ardlay._

Ese domingo que nos vimos y pudimos hablar y compartir juntos. Me sentí renacer, cada día como amigo de Candice era especial. Cuando se sintió segura de mis sentimientos me abrió su corazón entregándose a mí y pude saber sin duda alguna que esa fue la primera vez que ambos supimos que era hacer el amor.

Tiempo después dejó de ser Candice White Villers. Ahora con orgullo puedo decir que es la señora Ardlay. Mi señora Candy Ardlay, a la que adoro con toda mi alma, pronto seremos tres.

He aprendido que lo mejor de la vida viene de las cosas, momentos y personas que menos se esperan. Después de cinco años aún disfruto de sus besos sabor champán. Para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario de matrimonio, me he vuelto a vestir con el traje típico de Escocia y mientras la espero a que baje a cenar, sentado en este sofá con un trago de whisky en mano, he recordado como comenzaron los días más felices de mi vida, al lado de mi amada Candy.

Fin.


End file.
